1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device having an AC inlet and an AC switch which are accommodated within a common bracket. Particularly, the invention is concerned with a connecting structure for connecting terminals electrically with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional switch devices in which an AC inlet and an AC switch are accommodated within a common bracket, there is generally known a switch device in which a common bracket formed of an insulating material such as a synthetic resin is provided with receptacle portions, and an AC inlet and an AC switch are fitted in those receptacle portions respectively, and a switch device in which a bracket is allowed to also serve as an insulating base of an AC inlet, and an AC switch is attached thereto.
As methods for connecting the AC inlet and the AC switch in such switch device equipped with AC inlet there is known a method in which lead wires or the like are soldered to the respective terminals and a method in which both are connected together using a printed circuit board with a connecting pattern printed thereon. In both methods, however, for ensuring the distance of an energized portion defined by the electric appliance and material control law and also by safety standards in various countries, an external size of the bracket increases in the thickness direction, thus making it difficult to follow the tendency to the reduction of thickness. Moreover, in case of using a printed circuit board, an increase of cost results.
As a method proposed recently for the connection of AC inlet and AC switch there is known a method in which a connecting strip serving as a conductive portion is formed using a thin metallic strip such as a thin steel or brass strip and terminals are connected together through the said connecting strip. According to this method using such a connecting strip, it becomes possible to thin the terminals to be connected and the assembly is easy, so that the reduction of cost can be attained.
In the above structure of the conventional switch device with AC inlet, however, in the case of connecting the terminal of the AC inlet and that of the AC switch with each other by using the connecting strip, since the connection with the connecting strip is a solid connection made by caulking or soldering, the connection is deficient in flexibility. Particularly, since an attachment plug for the supply of an alternating current from an external power supply is inserted and pulled out with respect to the terminal of the AC inlet, an external force is exerted on the terminal, giving rise to the problem that the connection between the terminal and the connecting strip is damaged or that an unstable contact results.
Further, the AC inlet terminal may come off the terminal held position due to damage of the connection between the terminal and the connecting strip or the terminal holding position of the bracket may undergo a thermal deformation, with consequent wobbling of the terminal and hence unstable holding for the connecting strip. Thus, a problem has been encountered in the assemblability and reliability of the connection.